1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for setting various operating conditions of an injection molding machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an injection molding machine, various operating conditions, which accompany an injection molding process, such as a mold opening limit position, a mold contact position, a mold moving speed, a position for changing the mold moving speed, an eject start position, a core set position, a core pulling position, an injection speed, and a switch position for the injection speed must be set. Conventional injection molding machines control this injection molding process by a program describing set values of these operating conditions. Therefore, when these conditions are changed, the program itself must be altered, and a new program must be created.